All I Want For Christmas Is You
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Christmas is approaching Fairy Tail and everything is decked up for the Holiday, even the romance has taken surprising turns. In the end, all Natsu and Lucy really want for Christmas is each other.


Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Christmas is approaching Fairy Tail and everything is decked up for the Holiday, even the romance has taken surprising turns. In the end, all Natsu and Lucy really want for Christmas is each other.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

All I Want For Christmas is You

* * *

"_I just want you for own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!_"

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild, her secret Santa gift in hand and a couple other gifts as well, more personalised ones for her closer friends in the guild. Lucy juggled the presents as she opened the door to the guild.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted.

Freid was sneaking around the guild behind Natsu, setting rune traps for the Mistletoe, surely on the demand of the demon bar mage.

"Hey Natsu, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Lucy!"

"You wanna help me get these over to the tree?" She asked nodding towards the giant spruce in a corner of the guild.

"Sure," Natsu took half the presents, and led her over to it with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm going to go see if Mira needs any help." Lucy waved as she walked to the bar, dodging any chance of being caught in a mistletoe trap. Natsu deflated a bit as she walked away. Somehow he had managed to chicken out again. Lucy was not twisting her way through the guild with drinks and Natsu watched how her body moved so elegantly to serve their friends in the guild. he growled slightly when she leaned up against the table where Gray and Juvia were seated, but Gray was dating Juvia and so he knew there couldn't be too much happening there. Lucy returned to the bar and Natsu decided he would take the chance, but he was careless and therefore swung into the trap of mistletoe.

Natsu banged his head several times on the wall of the runes attracting the attention of everyone in the guild. Lucy looked amused at his predicament from her spot, he tried to glare at her but he was sure it came out as a desperate look. There were soft footsteps behind him, but he was too focused on Lucy to pay attention. She smiled and made to take a step towards him but then stopped, her eyes wide and sad. Natsu turned to see who she was staring at, only to come face to face with Lisanna. He groaned, this would not end well.

"Hey Natsu,"

"Lisanna,"

"I see you got yourself in quite the predicament."

"I did indeed, but I think I'll just wait it out." Natsu attempted to divert her, but knew it wouldn't work.

"I thought you'd want to be free, beat up a little on Gray or Gajeel."

"It's Christmas, I can't believe you'd think that lowly of me."

"Yes, but you're Natsu."

"So?" He snapped without meaning to. For a moment hurt flickered across her face, but then she smiled.

"Well, I'm here to help you either way?"

"I really would prefer to wait; maybe I could pay Freid to release me."

"Natsu, stop being so stubborn. I know you really do want to be released."

"No, I really could stay here and be perfectly happy."

"Come on Natsu," Lisanna let a hand slid up the outer portion of his vest and he tried to shrink farther away, only meeting the corner of the invisible box. He did not like the feeling of being trapped in a corner. Then Lisanna leaned up and kissed him. Natsu pushed her away not a moment after, falling to the floor as the barrier was no longer there to stop him. Natsu scrambled off the floor, stumbling to the bar, yet Lucy was no longer there.

Mira sympathetically slid him mug of fire ale, his favorite kind. She was glaring over at his shoulder at her little sister who was glaring right back. Natsu groaned and slammed his head into the counter. Mira patted his back then disappeared to fix more drinks. Natsu had his face pretty much shoved into the mug, not caring if the guild members were staring at him strangely.

He ignored the clinking of glasses and the pouring of drinks, up until the smell of the person hit him. His onyx eyes lifted to see Lucy preparing another tray. Without even recognizing him there, she slid the tray back onto her hip and sashayed away. Natsu let out a pitiful moan and put his face back into the fire.

"It's okay Natsu," Happy walked down the table to his Dragon Slayer.

"No, it's not Happy; I probably messed up any chance I had with Lucy all because I wasn't paying attention and ended up in that stupid Mistletoe trap with Lisanna."

"I'm sorry Natsu," Happy plopped down in front of him, with a frown on his face.

"Happy!" Carla called to him.

"You can go Happy, really, don't mind. You go enjoy Christmas,"

"It'll turn out just fine,"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu literally drown himself in his drink. She was hoping she might be able to confess to Natsu, tell him she loved him in more than a friendly way. Yet, the plan had been spoiled by Lissana, and the strategically place mistletoe. Lucy set the tray flat against her hip and she moved back towards the counter where Happy was talking to Natsu. She stayed silent while filling up drinks, hoping he wouldn't try to talk to her, but her luck was not good this Christmas.

"I just don't know what to do Mira," Lucy opened her mouth to correct him, but Natsu cut her off. "I'm in love with Lucy, and I think Lisanna messed the whole thing up. I was hoping I could tell Lucy this Christmas, just to let her know how much I really care. Mira, help me!"

He sounded so pitiful, Lucy smiled gently before saying the words she had been waiting to see.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy told him happily, running a hand gently through his pink spikes. His head snapped up, wide onyx eyes staring at her in shock. Lucy gently grabbed the collar of his vest underneath the white scarf. Within moments Lucy's lips were on his and Natsu's hand was coming up to cradle her head. His head tilted as Lucy allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue, occasionally fighting hers for the chance to taste her sweet honey and maple smell.

* * *

"Natsu is getting more action in this guild today than anyone else." Macao joked, shoving Wakaba playfully.

"To be young and able to go to whichever female catches your eye." Wakaba agreed taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Looks like Lisanna lost this battle," Gray laughed leaning over the bench to look at the animal take over mage who was standing in a silent rage.

"Juvia likes the Mistletoe. Mistletoe and Gray-sama," Juvia swooned, hearts floating in her eyes. Gray made a 'tch' sound, looking away, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: more Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! I have a Fairy Tail one which will take place within this same time frame and another one which takes place a year later. Look for them! Leave a review. ~May Waters**


End file.
